


Stranger

by LegolasLovely



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Being Human Fanfiction, Dirty Dancing, Dirty Talk, Drinking, F/M, Fanfiction, Holy smut, Mitchell - Freeform, Oral Sex, Smut, Vampires, bathroom blowjob, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-12-01 19:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20879264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegolasLovely/pseuds/LegolasLovely
Summary: Mitchell tries to hold back from feeding on the stranger who’s pulled him into the bathroom.





	Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> Dirty dirty dirty dirty and I’m NOT sorry. ALSO the beginning ish dialogue is basically from the show, so that’s not mine so you know copyright whatever anyway the rest is mine haha. You all know I’m rewriting this show one fic at a time. Hope y’all enjoy.  
{Warnings: mention of drinking, dirty dancing, smut, bathroom blowjob, language, filth but good filth}

Mitchell leaned on the bar next to George with a cold beer in his hand, proud of his work. Despite the terrible eighties hits, sweat, and desperation surrounding him, he was happy to be here for Annie and introduce her to a fellow ghost. From a distance, they seemed to be getting on well and he sipped from his beer and elbowed George with a grin.

George nodded ferociously. “Oh yeah, because it was such a success the last time you encouraged us to meet someone with the same condition.”

But Mitchell’s smile didn’t dim. “George, my friend, I do believe you are being checked out.”

George followed Mitchell’s gaze to see three women bouncing to the beat and looking him up and down. Well, him or Mitchell, he couldn’t quite tell in the dark light. They grinned at him and one even waved but George whipped around to the bar, turning his back to them. “I can’t. It’s not safe.” When Mitchell scoffed behind his beer bottle, George continued. “Well, what about you then? If _you_ sleep with someone, you’ll wind up killing them.”

Mitchell’s face fell. “I can control myself.”

“So what are you waiting for?”

Mitchell turned back to the dance floor, letting his eyes fall to the women’s tall heels. “I’m just not in the mood.” He sipped his beer and sulked, knowing George was right but also knowing it didn’t have to be said out loud. He decided he needed another beer but before he could order one, George nudged him. “What now?” he hissed. When he turned, the malice flew from his voice. “Hi,” he said to the girl in front of him.

“Hey,” she said, not completely paying attention to Mitchell. She was searching the bar, leaning over it and Mitchell couldn’t help but let his eyes roam over her bent back and tight jeans.

“Can I get you a drink?” he asked.

She finally looked at him and seemed to like what she saw. She smirked. “No. But you can get me to dance.”

“Even better,” he said, putting his empty bottle on the bar and leading her to the dance floor with a hand sprawled low on her back. He turned back to George and mouthed “_changed my mind” _and sent him a shrug. He chuckled to himself at George’s defeated expression.

When they reached the middle of the crowded floor, she slung her arm around the back of his neck and he immediately followed suit, placing his hands over her hips. “So,” she said in his ear over the obnoxious synthesizer blasting through the speakers. “Do you actually like this music or did you get dragged out here tonight too?”

He chuckled and watched her eyes sparkle in the disco lights. He leaned down to her ear. “Definitely not a fan of the music. But I am a fan of my dance partner.” He didn’t lift his face, but kept his lips dangerously close to her shoulder that was left bare by her flowing shirt.

“Smooth,” she said, but he felt the breath of her laugh on his hair.

The song changed but their position didn’t and he decided to take a chance. He pulled her hips closer to him and adjusted his stance so his thigh pushed between hers just enough to be noticeable. Her fingers twisted in the curls on the back of his neck showing she welcomed his close touch.

Over her shoulder, he watched her hips sway and circle to the beat. _When was the last time I had this view,_ he thought. She rolled a little extra against him and hummed when it pulled a low growl from his throat.

_If you sleep with someone, you’ll wind up killing them._

George’s words shot through his mind like a bullet, leaving its damage. His grip on her tightened and his hips stuttered at the thought of hurting someone. Maybe he should stop this right now. Then her hand ran over his shoulder and down his chest and he decided against it. He’d be fine. She’d be fine. This was harmless dancing and he knew he couldn’t do anything dangerous with all these people around. After all these years he had learned some self-control.

But she tested him when she spun, resting her back (and her bottom) against his front. He sucked in a breath and closed his eyes, reveling in the warmth of her body against his. _I need more than harmless dancing,_ he thought and he wondered if he could handle it if she gave it to him. Again, he tested the waters by lifting the front of her shirt just enough to slip his thumbs underneath and rub circles into her bare skin. She answered by rolling her ass over his crotch and he knew he was harder than he’d like to be right now.

He nosed as her neck and hissed when she grabbed a fistful of his curls and rolled her hips again. Doubt and anxiety mixed with the desire and desperation deep in his veins and he bucked his hips forward for some friction, cursing himself right after. _No,_ he thought. He put some space between their bodies but she leaned her head back on his shoulder.

“You okay? You seem a bit tense.” Her voice was full of mock concern.

He growled and yanked her hips back on him. “You know exactly what you’re doing.”

“What am I doing?”

He spun her in his arms and slammed his lips to hers, knitting them together in a hungry kiss. His tongue ripped the seam of her mouth open and ravaged the inside of her mouth but before he could finish, she was dragging him through the crowd. Without a second glance, she pulled him in the men’s bathroom, grabbed a wad of paper towels from the machine and pushed him into a stall. He was being held against the wall of the bathroom before he could fully wrap his mind around what was happening.

Her lips traveled down his neck and he groaned loudly when she bit him and soothed the burn with a scalding, sucking tongue. Distantly he wondered what she would have done if the roles were reversed and he bit her with more intent than simply leaving a hickey. Her hands rolled up his shirt and held the hem of it before his mouth. He bit it and watched her fall to her knees. A smirk shone behind the fabric when he saw she was kneeling on the paper towels.

He dropped the shirt to speak as she unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. “So you won’t kneel on the bathroom floor but you’ll take a stranger’s pants off?”

She pulled his jeans down to the middle of his thighs and left his underwear just high enough to keep the tip of him pushed down. His hard shaft peeked through and she laughed. “Mitchell. I’m disappointed in you. And a little offended.”

He barely understood her words. His eyelids fluttered as her hot breath danced over his bare length. “Wha-what?”

Her tongue just grazed him. “We’re not strangers, Mitchell. I work at the hospital? I know you haven’t been looking at my _face _much tonight-”

“(Y/N).”

She hummed and ran a finger over his shaft, letting it spring free from his underwear.

“I’m- Christ, I’m so sorry.” He couldn’t help peering at her chest as she knelt before him. “I didn’t recognize you. You’re not-you don’t have, uh-I didn’t know you-”

“Had a body under the scrubs?” She laughed.

He slammed his head against the wall. “God, I feel like a twat.”

She stood up. “You’re very lucky I like you or I’d just leave you here like this.” She gave him one stroke and laughed when he bucked his hips into her hand.

“Gah-I’ll make it up to you. I swear.”

“Whatever you do, it better be good,” she purred.

“It will be great,” he sputtered.

She raked her nails down his chest and lifted the hem of his shirt again. “I suggest you bite down on this because I intend to make you scream and we don’t want to get caught, do we?”

He opened his mouth and she took his bottom lip in hers before letting him bite down on the bottom of his shirt. He was glad to have it out of the way as he watched her kneel before him again. Her sharp, dark eyes stared into his as her tongue reached out to circle the head of him and she smiled around him when he let out a moan that was muffled by the fabric stuffed in his mouth.

She tortured him. She tongued his slit, licked up and down his length, kissed the soft, smooth head of him and sucked on his heavy balls but never took him fully in her gorgeous mouth. He could practically see her red lips stretched around him and only wished she’d give in. She kept him rock hard for what felt like hours and he started to feel his desperation making his eyes flash black. “Please, (Y/N). Christ, please.”

She tilted her head, letting her lips brush against his shaft as she spoke. “I’m sorry, what was that? I’m having trouble hearing you.” She flicked the tip of her tongue over his slit and he grunted, yanking the shirt from his mouth.

“Please, (Y/N). Please. Christ, I’m a complete arsehole and I don’t deserve it, but _please._ I’ll do a-anything.”

“That’s top notch begging sweetheart, but I still don’t know what you want,” she said, making him shiver by rolling his fat head over her pouted, dripping lips.

He gathered her hair, pulling her off of him. “I need your _mouth._ Please, I need your pretty little mouth around me, sucking on me. Please, (Y/N).”

“Replace that shirt and I’ll see what I can do.”

He obeyed before she even finished the sentence. She took him in her mouth until she nosed his stomach and sucked him hard as she slid back up. Mitchell almost yelled at the tight friction and bent over her head, feeling the fabric around his mouth soaked with saliva. He wasn’t sure how much of this he could take. But all he was feeling was pure lust, pure desire for _her,_ not her blood. He could only think of her tight lips and her hot, open throat, his mind didn’t have the capacity to imagine biting her or drinking from her. It wasn’t what he wanted right now. He only wanted to paint the inside of her mouth.

“I want you to make me come,” he said through gritted teeth.

She released him, letting a line of spit keep her connected to his throbbing cock. “Who says I’m gonna let you?”

He let out a laugh. “I’ll get you back for this. I fucking swear, I will make you regreh- regret this.”

“Which part?” She swiped her tongue over him and he growled her name with an intensity that made his throat ache.

She only giggled and took him in her mouth again, but this time she bobbed her head up and down and sucked hard. She kissed and sucked on his head and used her hand to jerk him off, sliding and turning it with every stroke. He held onto the stall door with a vice like grip and fought with his fluttering eyelids. He wanted to watch her swallow everything he’d shoot down her throat.

A shudder he hadn’t felt in a long time worked its way up from the base of his spine and he knew he wouldn’t be able to control himself from here on out. But he had to talk the risk. “I’m- shit. (Y/N), I will fucking kill you if you stop. I’m gonna- oh, _fuck_.”

She was right. He did scream. She took every bit of him and cleaned every bit of dribble off his cock and balls before standing, wiping her mouth, kissing his stunned face and leaving him in the stall alone.

He raced after her, still zipping his fly when he caught her by the bar. “Wait! (Y/N). What about- what about you?”

“Next time,” she said to him before ordering a drink. “Remember my name so you can find my number in the hospital directory.”

He huffed out a laugh. She was good. As she was about to walk away, he stopped her, placing a hand on her waist. All remnants of jest were gone from his features and he looked at her with a low brow and round eyes. “(Y/N), I truly am sorry. I don’t deserve your forgiveness but really, I’m sorry.” He kissed her.

“You’re an idiot but for some reason I like you. So you’re just gonna have to find a way to make it up to me.”

“I will. And I’ll start with buying you that drink.” He plopped some cash on the bar and ran his thumb over her waist. He watched a smile creep over her lips and suddenly felt very glad he didn’t kill her tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> guys im so proud of that last line


End file.
